The One Where Lucifer Walks in on Sam
by Welcome to the TARDIS
Summary: Sam still doesn't know how Lucifer got in; the door was locked. (Lucifer/Sam, PWP)


**So another Samifer week fic, goes along with my first one, but can be read separately and still make sense. Just some good ol' porn without plot**

Sam was in the shower with the door locked, and that should equal privacy, right? Wrong apparently. He learned that the hard way.

So there had been like major sexual tension between him and Lucifer for weeks now, but he didn't want to say anything because he wasn't sure if Lucifer wanted that or not. Now he found himself shamelessly hard in the shower with his right hand wrapped around his cock and his left pressed against the wall.

He was imagining Lucifer's hand there instead of his. It was softer, less calloused. He imagined that Lucifer would move faster than he usually would, Sam could see his face in his mind, he had to hold back a groan as he imagined the look of pure pleasure that he would love to put there.

He had only been at it for a few short minutes when he heard the bathroom door open behind him. But it was supposed to be locked. He spun around quickly, hoping the steam on the shower door would conceal himself.

Lucifer was blushing profusely "I'm sorry Sam!" He exclaimed "I didn't know you were in here!"

Sam tried to say something in return, but no words came out. Lucifer didn't look like he was intending on moving anytime soon, and Sam watched in horror as the steam protecting him began to slowly, but surely, fade away. Sam's hand was still wrapped loosely around his dick, and his erection was definitely not going away. It was a rash and probably stupid decision to let the words "Lucifer... Need you. Now" slip out of his mouth.

Lucifer didn't have to be asked twice. He pressed the door behind him until it closed, and practically tore off his shirt and jeans before whipping open the shower door and stepping inside.

Sam immediately pulled Lucifer closer and kissed him with as much passion as he could manage. Lucifer responded with the same level. Their tongues were battling for dominance and at the same time Lucifer's hand had wandered down to grip Sam's arousal.

"Oh fuck" Sam groaned and pressed his forehead into the crook between Lucifer's neck and shoulder.

"Oh you like that?" Lucifer taunted, and Sam bit his shoulder in response. Sam's initial state of paralysis didn't last long though because soon enough his hands were mapping every inch of Lucifer's body. Lucifer was doing the same to him.

Sam found his thumbs hooked under the waistband of Lucifer's boxers, and found Lucifer's face to kiss him once again. Lucifer was making the most wonderful noises too. No words just moans and groans that were driving Sam crazy.

Sam pulled down Lucifer's boxers and grasped his cock, eliciting a particularly loud moan from the former archangel. "Oh yes Sam, been wanting you for so long" he babbled.

Sam began to pump his hand up and down Lucifer's cock and Lucifer was moving his hands blindly, digging his nails down Sam's back every so often. He found Sam's arousal once more and then they were both jacking each other off, and Sam thought it was the hottest thing he had ever done.

"I'm so close" Sam whined and pressed his mouth to Lucifer's again, desperate for as much contact as possible.

"You feel amazing" Lucifer let out in response "better than I could have imagined."

Sam let go of Lucifer's cock momentarily and he whined in protest. Sam smiled against the Devil's lips and pushed away Lucifer's hand from his own erection. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck and ground himself against Lucifer. Lucifer yelped. He fucking yelped. And bucked up against Sam in response. The thought that this might be the first time Lucifer had ever done this sent a shudder down Sam's spine.

They were both breathing heavily, and Sam was so close to coming that it almost hurt.

"You're amazing Sam" Lucifer was saying "so amazing. Beautiful. I want you to come for me." Lucifer had taken Sam's cock back in his hand and gave it a few more jerks before Sam went over the edge, calling out Lucifer's name.

Lucifer followed him seconds after, yelling even louder than Sam. Sam slumped against the shower wall, still panting, watching Lucifer come down from his orgasm. Lucifer made eye contact with Sam and smiled lazily. Sam smiled back, and Lucifer pressed his hands against the wall on either side of Sam's head to kiss him again, soft and sweet this time.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too." Lucifer purred in response.

"I hope Dean didn't hear that" Sam mused.

Lucifer laughed "I hope he did, he deserves it."

"Should probably get out of the shower" Sam said suddenly realizing the water was more lukewarm than hot now.

"Only if you promise to stay with me."

"Where else would I go?"

"Dunno, wonderland?"

"You're a lousy excuse for the Devil" Sam chuckled.

"Well you're a lousy excuse for a... Winchester."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

"You need a nap" Sam declared and turned off the water. "Come on I'll take one with you."

And so maybe they weren't the most traditional couple, but hey, they were happy and that's all that mattered.


End file.
